


Path of the Light Ones

by CrimsonHuntress



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ardyn Izunia Being An Asshole, Canon-Typical Violence, Daemon Transformation (Final Fantasy XV), Daemons, Feels, Female Ignis Scientia, Final Fantasy XV Comrades, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game(s), Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonHuntress/pseuds/CrimsonHuntress
Summary: This story follows a new group of rookie Kingsglaives who want to help their King and Queen banish the ever growing darkness from the world. The new Glaives have new challenges that await them.





	1. First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a group of friends have been playing Final Fantasy XV Comrades and I decided to make a story out it

Insomnia, the proud Kingdom of Lucis is the heart of Eos. The sun rose gently into the windows of all the rookie glaives dorm rooms. The walls surrounding each glaives room were rather thin so all the rookies could hear each other groan and snore in their peaceful slumber.

The Captain of the Kingsglaive, Nadine Rose is also known as Jabber the rookies went on the morning wake up call to make sure the rookies were awake and ready to go. She walked down the corridor and knocked on each rookie's door. The rookies groaned in annoyance in unison as they all began to wake up. She let out a sigh as her boots clicked across the marble floor as she approached the training room.

Dartanyon was the first to enter the training room. He stood in line with his hands behind his back with his chest slightly out. The next to enter the room was Jocie. She looked rather tired but walked next to Dartanyon with her hands behind her back. Perkins was right behind Jocie. He looked rather timid and somewhat scared of the training that was about to go down. Celine walked behind Perkins. She was looking forward to today's training. The last of Jabber's rookies to enter was Calari. She wasn't fully awake yet her hair was still a bit of a mess as she sorts her long red hair into a ponytail as she walked into line.

"Okay, Rookies I want you all to introduce yourselves and what you specialise in," Jabber spoke softly yet stern.

Dartanyon stepped forward. He held his head high as he spoke. "Dartanyon, I specialise in heavy swords and shield Ma'am." He stepped back into line.

Next up was Jocie. She did the same as Dartanyon. "Jocie, I specialise in guns and element magic, Ma'am!" She kept her eyes forward as she stepped back into line.

Perkins was up next to speak. He stood them for a moment before collecting his thoughts. "Perkins, I specialise in close-ranged combat and katanas Ma'am." He nodded at Jabber before stepping back into line.

As Perkins took his step back Celine stepped forward, her eyes locked onto her Captain as she lifted her chin with her eyes shifting to look at the wall. "Celine, long-ranged combat and crossbows are my things Ma'am!" she stepped back into the line. 

Finally, Calari took her step forward. She had a face of no emotion. She knew she was here to train nothing more. "Calari, stealth and sabotage are my things, Ma'am!" She spoke clearly before stepping back into line.

Jabber would raise her eyebrow at her rookies as she walked down the line to get a good look at them all. They all stood awaiting their next instructions. She had her lessons planned out. The dark-skinned Captain made her way to the centre of the training room. 

"Your first lesson is to warp. Warping is essential to a glaive, it allows us to escape immediate danger and allows us to get to our fellow glaives who are in danger," Jabber explained sternly.

The rookie glaives stood and listened to their Captain explaining about warping. They all nodded as they watched their Captain warp struck to the top of one of the pillars. "This is warping...Dartanyon you are up first."

Jabber warped back to the rookies. Dartanyon was first up to trying warping. He focused on a spot and attempted to warp. Dartanyon threw his weapon and collided with the wall. He landed onto the crash mat below him. His groan echoed throughout the training room. 

"It needs some work Dartanyon, but you will get there," Jabber smiled softly. "Jocie you are next."

Jocie nodded as she mentally prepared herself to warp to the same spot Dartanyon did. Confident in her ability she threw her weapon to the spot, she nearly grabbed the hilt of the blade but fell face-first onto the crash mat below her. She let out a groan as she winded herself.

"The art of warping will come to you naturally Jocie don't give up," Jabber nodded at Jocie as she crawled back into line. "Perkins go."

Perkins nodded as he stepped forward. He didn't move at first. He stood there in fear of messing up in front of everyone. Calari hit him gently in the back to make him move. He threw his weapon to the spot Jocie and Dartanyon had warped to, and just like the others before him, he fell to the crashmat below him. He let out a groan before getting up slowly to join the rest of his team. 

Celine was next, she smiled softly as she stepped forward and throw her blade out to warp. She grasped the hilt of her blade before looking down at her comrades and her Captain. She felt rather good about being able to do it but her good feeling was short-lived as she lost her grip and crashed to the mat below her. She placed her hand up in the air to let everyone know she was okay. She got up quickly and made her way back to her comrades.

Finally, Calari was up. She had prepared for this. She had done her research into being a glaive. She knew what to expect. Before Jabber could say anything Calari was gone. She had thrown her weapon but she missed the grab and plummeted down. Her instinct kicked in as she manoeuvred herself to land perfectly on the crash mat. 

"I say..."Jabber spoke softly. "I have never seen a glaive land a fall in my time training rookies like you lot."

Calari groaned as she made her way back to the line mumbling at how stupid she was for not grabbing it. Her comrades could hear her but chose to say nothing as they knew what she was like in this mood. 

Before Jabber could say anything the door to the training room opened. A tall, tattooed man entered. He smiled at Jabber as he walked towards her. She smiled back before looking back at her rookies. "Everyone meet the Shield of the King, Gladiolus Amicitia."

The rookies muttered away to themselves about how he was taller than they had thought or he was a rather attractive man or his tattoo was beautiful. He didn't let the muttering go unnoticed. He let out a low chuckle as he smiled at the rookies. 

"I see you got a good group of glaives here. I see great things coming from this group," he placed his hands on his hips as he spoke.

Jabber nodded as she turned to her glaives. "Right Rookies enough for the moment, we have physical combat training later tonight." She dismissed the glaives.

The Rookies bowed and left the training hall. Gladiolus watched the Glaives file out of the training hall before turning to Jabber. He looked at her with a look of concern. "We have a problem, Nadine..." Gladiolus wasn't normally the one to report issues to Jabber.

The Glaive Captain raised her eyebrow at the Shield. She was confused. A daemon problem was the problem that she could think of. "Daemons?" She asked almost instantly.  
"No," he replied. "Worse."


	2. The Special Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn has a trick up his sleeve. Who will he be his target in his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the late update. I hope to update this at least once a week. I am hoping.

Jabber spent the majority of the afternoon in the Royal Retainer office thinking what Gladiolus had told her. She replayed the conversation out in her head multiple times. 

"It's Ardyn..." Gladio spoke softly.

Jabber shook her head at him. "Impossible Gladio didn't Noctis banish him completely?"

"That's what we thought too, " he replied.

Jabber paced back and forth, in the office thinking about Ardyn being back and not completely banished. She would have to train her Glaives harder. She sat down with her elbows on the desk and head in her hands even deeper in thought. The sound of cackling filled her ears. She shot up from her position. She scanned the room but nothing. She saw nothing. She sat back down and began thinking again but the sound of laughter filled her thoughts.

"Prompto this isn't funny!" She barked. Her voice echoing in the empty room.

"You would like it to be him wouldn't you, my dear, " a familiar male voice spoke softly, yet maliciously.

"Impossible!" Jabber exclaimed as she backed herself into the wooden table behind her.

"Nothing is impossible," he simply replied as he was inches from her face.

Jabber tried her hardest to hide her fear but it was as if he could smell her fear. She pushed passed the aubergine haired man. She needed to get out of the room to inform her King and Queen but it was no use. The door was somehow locked. The room shrouded itself into darkness as Ardyn disappeared. All Jabber could hear was his laughter and it made her sick to the stomach. 

"I can't have you telling the little King and his beloved Queen now can I!" His voice echoing in the darkness. 

Jabber grabbed the closest thing to her, she couldn't even tell what it was. She threw it, not knowing where he was but she heard the satisfying sound of it making contact with a body. She knew she had hit him but all he did was let out a chuckle. Jabber growled as she heard the laughter. 

"What do you want Ardyn!" She snarled.

"To tell you a little secret my dear," he chuckled. "You know that Perkins kid isn't all he says he is and that Calari, she has a few tricks up her sleeve."

Jabber shook her head at his words, she wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew what he was saying was nothing but lies. The Captain waded her way through the darkness to try and find a source of light that would help her but to no avail. Her thoughts began to race. 'Why is he telling me this?' 'What does he want?' Were the only thoughts going through her head.

"Why are you telling me these lies!" She shouted as she managed to find a bright enough light source. 

"It is simple my dear, I want you to see who they are," he replied before disappearing into the darkness.

Once finally in the clear, she slid down the wall she had found herself leaning against. Her mind was completely torn. She didn't want to believe his lies. It would have to be something she would find out herself. She gathered all her strength to push herself up from the floor. She had to warn Noctis and Ignis. She tried to think about how she would be able to without causing an alarm. 

With her mind somewhat clear she made her way to the recreation area where Gladio was talking with the Rookies. She smiled softly as she watched him give them combat techniques and strategies before stopping abruptly. Jabber raised her eyebrow before turning to see the Queen of Insomnia herself enter.  
"Your Majesty," Gladio spoke softly as he bowed.

The Glaives all followed Gladio's example. Ignis smiled softly as she motioned for everyone to rise. She turned to see Jabber who was making her way over. Ignis looked over the Glaives and sensed determination and commitment to being a Glaive. 

"Nadine, you are working these Glaives hard I hope," Ignis spoke softly with a smile.

"Of course Your Majesty," Jabber replied with her hands behind her back.

"Good, I hope to see-" Ignis was cut off to the sound of a demonic growl. 

Gladio moved in front of Ignis to protect her. Jabber summoned her daggers. Her rookies followed suit. They all summoned their weapons as the huge daemon appeared in the centre of the room. The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall as Noctis slid into the room.

"What the hell is going on!" Noctis shouted. "Jabber make sure it doesn't leave the room, Ignis, Gladio with me!"

Everyone nodded at their orders and got to it. Jabber ordered her Glaives to fight the daemon. This was a chance to prove to the King and Queen and also themselves that they were worthy of being Glaives. 

Celine and Jocie worked together to attack first. The gunslinger and the archer ran towards the daemon and began firing. The two Glaives created an opening for Dartanyon. He slid across the ground with his heavy sword and shield and shield bashed the beast. Jabber ran behind Dartanyon who lifted his shield over his head as Jabber leapt into the air and landed on the shield. Dartanyon pushed his shield up causing Jabber to fly through the air. She threw her daggers at the beast, it let out an angered screech as Perkins and Calari stood to watch. Calari felt an unwanted presence surround her. She heard a faint laughing and her vision clouded by darkness. Perkins turned to look at her before let his angry growl. It was something primal causing The Glaive Captain to turn quickly to look at the shy man looking at the beast with a glint of confidence. He turned to Calari who let out a scream before lunging towards Celine and Jocie.

"Stop her now!" Jabber shouted.

Calari let out an inhuman noise. It was loud enough to make a person's blood curdle. As she screeched she a blast of dark energy left her body causing everyone to shield themselves. This was Perkins' time to strike. He summoned his katana, with one quick movement he sliced the daemon in half. He had managed to get behind the beast, as he placed the blade of the katana back in its sheath the daemon halves fell to the ground.

Footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall as The King, Queen and Shield entered the room. Gladio stood in front of the King and Queen as they all looked at Calari. The deranged Calari turned to the new occupants of the room and went to attack them. She moved quickly, dripping in an out like warping but more erratic. She was about to attack Noctis but he was quicker than her. He put his hand out and touched her face as she fell limp on Gladio. The Shield held the Glaive in his arms looking down at her now peaceful face.

Her once pale flawless skin was overrun with the scourge. Her body twitched as if battling itself. Gladio laid her down on the ground gently so Noctis and Ignis could get a better look at her. The Glaives rushed over to their comrade and knelt on the ground next to her.

"Shit, will she be okay?" Celine asked softly looking at Noctis.

Noctis and Ignis stood in the same pose. Hand on the chin and staring at Calari before looking at each other. 

"Gladio takes her to the daemon cell, it is the only thing that can protect us and her," Noctis sighed softly.

Gladio simply nodded as he picked Calari gently and took her to the cell in question. The Glaives all looked confused before turning to Perkins. Ignis looked him up and down before turning to Noctis.

"Noct...there is only one person who could do that...you know who I am talking about right..." she whispered.

"Yeah Iggy, I didn't think he would be here as a Glaive though," Noctis nodded at his wife.


	3. Accusations

Calari awoke in the cell. She was somewhat confused as to why she was in the cell first place. She had heard things about the cell, it was nicknamed the 'Hell Cell' due to the creatures that have been kept in the cell. Where the other cells full? She thought to herself. She still didn't answer her question as to why she was here. Did she do something that she wasn't supposed to? The aubergine haired woman sighed as she slumped down onto the stone floor of the cell. 

Calari wasn't one to sing when she was bored but she decided to do it anyway because she didn't have much else to do than count the number of stone cobbles were used to make the floor. It was as if someone had heard her boredom as she heard footsteps. Calari turned her head to see the individual approaching her cell. 

The King himself was stood in front of her cell. Calari looked at him confused, she needed to know why she was in the cell in the first place. She stood up and began to hit the glass of the cell. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground from the glass shocked her. 

"I didn't think I would have to deal with something like this again…" Noctis sighed as he stood looking down at the Glaive. 

Calari growled at the man in front of her. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She didn't know what happened but there was something inside her that was raw and untamed. She got up and stood in front of the glass. 

"Tell me, Your Majesty, can you tell me what is going on...I have been stuck in this cell for a rather long time..." Calari sighed before making her way back to the bed to sit down.  
She kept her eyes on the King as he thought long and hard about what he was going to say. Just as he about to speak he turned his head to see Jabber. She hunched over with her hands on her knees and breathing hard. 

"I am getting too old for all this running around..." She sighed deeply before standing up straight. "Your Majesty...The Queen requires your presence." 

Noctis nodded as he turned back to Calari. She bowed to her King before he made his way to the meeting room. His footsteps echoed against the marble as he walked. He walked with purpose with his head held high. He always had a resting bitch face when he walked around the citadel alone, never had it when he was with someone. 

The King of Insomnia arrived at the meeting room and greeted his wife with a peck on the cheek. He noticed that was sheets of paper and clippings on a whiteboard from the newspapers. He looked confused as Ignis began to explain that what they saw was what they had predicted. Ardyn was back. It was only a matter of time before he revealed himself. Noctis was sat on a chair with a look of disgust and hatred. He had always known that he would come back but to target, one of his glaives was another story altogether.   
"Why Calari specifically?" Noctis questioned Ignis. 

"Your guess is as good as mine Noct, I have no idea why. She has never given off this kind of energy before why now..." Ignis began to trail off.

As they were conversing Jabber was stood in the corner thinking about how to tell them that Ardyn spoke to her specifically and told her that something was going to happen. Jabber finally managed to muster up the courage to tell her King and Queen about what had happened. 

"Permission to speak Your Majesties?" Jabber asked softly. 

"You know you don't need to ask to speak," Noctis chuckled. 

Jabber sighed before speaking. She wasn't sure how to tell them about what happened earlier. She stood awkwardly as she looked down at the ground as she began to sweat a little. 

"Ardyn came to me earlier and told me that this would happen...You Majesty, please forgive me, I was going to tell you but the daemon attacked so I didn't get the chance..." Jabber tensed up as she was scared of what The Queen would do. 

Ignis nodded and placed a hand on Jabber's shoulder. She was thankful that Jabber had told them. That gives them a little more information to work with Ignis sighed as she went back to looking at the board, she grabbed a pen and began drawing links to Ardyn in the papers. The red marker made circles and crosses on information that could be linked to Ardyn. 

"It would appear there have been a lot more Daemon sightings around the area of The Three Valleys outside Hammerhead..." She sighed as she gently held her chin thinking.  
"None of this makes sense...we need to know what happened to Calari, I will go and ask her if she knows anything," Noctis spoke as he stood up. 

Calari was asleep in her cell due to boredom. She tossed and turned as she kept hearing voices speaking her. She couldn't make out the voices but they knew her name and knew of the power resting inside her. She let out a pained scream as she shot up, her body was covered in sweat, her breath shallow. She turned to see Noctis looking at her somewhat confused. 

"What happened Calari?" He asked the Glaive with a concerned tone.

"A bad dream that is all Your Majesty..." She replied simply.

Just as she finished talking she heard the voices again, this time more clearly. Calari shook her head mumbling to herself about not wanting to hurt Noctis or Ignis. She wouldn't hurt her King and Queen. Noctis cocked his head to the side as she spoke to herself. She let out another scream as her face changed. Her eyes black as the scourge ran down her face like tears. She looked up at Noctis and smiled maliciously at him. She moved somewhat like a puppet attached to strings as she approached the glass.  
"This glass will not be enough to keep her back," a voice that sounded like Calari.

"What the hell are you talking about, who are you?" Noctis demanded to know who was taken over his Glaive. 

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it but I think you know who it Noct, my boy," The voice slowly began to shift tone and pitch. 

Noctis stepped back as Calari let out a burst of dark energy causing the glass to shatter. Noctis summoned the engine blade, ready to fight the possessed Calari, to which the deeper voice let out a laugh before Calari dropped to the ground unconscious. Noctis put away the engine blade and ran to Calari and held her in his arms. Calari looked up at Noctis with fear and confusion in her eyes. Noctis just stroked her hair and shushed her. 

"It is over now don't worry," He spoke calmly to her.

"W-What happened...how did I-I get out of the cell...!" Calari was freaking out as she pushed Noctis away from her. "If I did this I don't want to be near anyone...what if I am a danger to everyone!"

Noctis was taken back by her shift in demeanour. He knew of her attitude towards a lot of things was rather snarky and snippy but this caught him off guard. He needed to explain to her what was going on and quickly before she caused more harm than good. 

"We believe Ardyn has corrupted you-" Noctis started to explain.

"He is supposed to be dead...how can he do anything if he is dead!" Calari shouted at Noctis. 

He could tell she was getting angry and could see the scourge slowly appearing on her face. Noctis was about to speak again when Ignis and Jabber ran into the cell block. Ignis and Jabber saw Calari in her deranged state. Determined as she was Ignis calmly walked over to Calari and offered her hand to the scared Calari. Calari was reluctant to take it at first, but she eventually placed her hand in Ignis' as she was pulled up. The Queen placed her hands on Calari's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. 

"Do not blame yourself Calari...that wasn't you...you probably don't even remember what happened, but we will make sure that it doesn't happen again I can promise you that, I would not want to lose a Glaive like you...you are the bravest glaive I have seen," Ignis spoke softly and calmly to Calari to make sure she wasn't scared.

Calari nodded as she listened to her Queen fill her with words of encouragement as she slowly began to calm herself. She still had no idea what was going on but she knew she shouldn't ask questions about it. The young glaive made her way to her room to get some proper sleep, she needed it badly.


	4. The Lion's Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perkins finds out something he wasn't expecting to find out as the rest of the Glavies try and calm themselves from the recent attack.

The atmosphere in the recreation room wasn't a good one. The glaives sat quietly around a table just looking at each other in somewhat shock at what they just went through. The young glaives did well in their fight against the daemon. Though worn out they were proud of themselves. One glaive was sat away from the rest of them. Jabber didn't let this go unnoticed but she left the glaive for now. The Glaive Captain made her way to the remaining glaives. She sat down with them and reassured them that they did a good job with the daemon. 

"You sure, that we did a good job Captain?" Celine asked concerned.

Jabber looked at Celine with a soft gaze. "Yes you all did great, you all deserve a break from training." 

Prompto was stood with Gladiolus and Ignis in the corner of the recreation room. The royal gunslinger was confused as to why the daemon attacked in the first place. The blond tried to think of how it got beyond the wall. Though he was thinking about this he didn't let his thoughts go outward. He looked over at the quiet Perkins in the corner. He wondered what the young katana wielder was thinking. There was something about him that he couldn't quite grasp but he could see Ignis' brain at work as she also looked over at Perkins. The Queen watched the young man closely to try and work out what it was, then it clicked. 

Ignis made her to her husband, she had a theory but she wasn't sure if it was correct. The blonde woman wondered if he had the same theory has she did. The tension in the room continued to grow as Perkins stood away from the group. Noctis could feel it growing and it wasn't something he enjoyed feeling or anybody else for that matter. The Queen turned to Noctis and pulled him aside for a moment.

"We both have a feeling about Perkins," Ignis spoke softly to Noctis.

Noctis nodded his head. "He has to be, there was only one person with that kind of power..."

Ignis nodded her head, her theory was slowly unfolding into reality. She didn't think that Cor Leonis was with anyone, but that wouldn't make her hypothesis true if that was the case. A secret child maybe? She thought to herself. Ignis assumed the Marshal was close with people like Gladiolus and Noctis, why was nothing said about it? She was asking herself more questions than she could answer them. The Queen was starting to get frustrated about it but kept it to herself. 

Perkins decided to join the other Glavies at the table. They all congratulated him on finishing the daemon off. He didn't feel good about it. He felt something deep inside him that was bugging him. where did that power come from? That was the only question on his mind right now, he didn't care about anything else. There was another question on everyone else's mind though. Where was Calari? She had not been seen since the attack. 

"Has anyone seen Calari?" Jocie asked concerned.

"No, I haven't I am kind of worried about her," Dartanyon replied to Jocie. 

Perkins looked at the rest of the Glavies and shrugged his shoulders at them. He did hope she was okay though. She was the only one to knock sense into him to help him with training earlier. That was what he liked about her. She wasn't one to take bullshit from anything or anyone, but the incident during the attack had him worried. 

"What if she is possessed by a daemon?" Jocie began speculating.

"Don't be so stupid Jocie, we all know that isn't a thing, did you read anything before physical training?" Celine turned to Jocie looking rather annoyed with her outburst.

Perkins kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to comment on the current situation. He just wanted this day to be over, he wanted to relax in his room and meditate away from everyone else. He also began to wonder why the daemon attacked the Citadel. It confused him a lot. He began to ponder on the thought when he heard footsteps enter the room. It was Calari. 

She looked pale. No one was paying attention apart from Perkins. He stood up and help on to his katana. Jocie raised her eyebrow at Perkins when she noticed Calari in the doorway looking at everyone. The way she moves was not human, her body contorted as she moved. The movements were slow to start with but she began to pick up her pace when she noticed the glint of metal from Perkins. Calari cocked her head to the side and smiled maliciously at Perkins. The young male frowned as he pulled his blade out to defend himself. 

"What is the matter Lion?" She hissed as she moved a little faster towards Perkins. "Scared you won't amount to your father?" 

Perkins gave Calari a confused look, he didn't know what she was talking about. He stood ready for her to attack him. Her face became corrupted by the Scourge again. This threw him off as he didn't expect to see her looking like that. What was going on? Why was he talking about his father? Perkins didn't know much about his father, he only remembered being in the orphanage. He cocked his head to the side, before turning to Noctis. Calari cocked her head to the side too.

"Take him out, he isn't worthy of life here..." The voices said to her in her head. 

"I will destroy him!" Calari replied. 

Calari thought that everyone around her could the voices in her head. Her focus was on Perkins. He had to be removed from this world because the higher power was telling her to. She wasn't sure who or what this higher power was but she felt complied to carry out the wishes. It was as if she was on autopilot but fully aware of her movement. 

In one fluid movement, she appeared right in front of Perkins. Her smile was malicious as she stared him down. The Scourage covered Calari growled a little as she lifted her hands and clashed Perkins across the eyes. Laughter echoed in the room as Perkins fell to the ground screaming in agony. She watched as the blood dripped onto the floor, she smiled widened as she was about to deliver the final blow to Perkins when Gladiolus came up behind her and knocked her out. 

"What the hell is going on?" Gladiolus' voice echoed in the common room. 

Calari's body fell against the ground hard as the Scourge disappeared from her face. Everyone surrounded Perkins to see if he was okay. He held his hand over his eyes as he stood up. The sounds of blood droplets hitting the ground could be heard as he walked away. Ignis followed Perkins, she wanted to make sure that he was seen to about his eyes. 

"Perkins, wait please..."She called out to him.

The young male turned to the Queen of Lucis. Ignis caught up to the injured Glaive and placed her hand on his shoulders. She didn't need to say anything to him but he knew what she wanted to do. Ignis slowly guided him towards the medical room, first, she wanted to clean him up and make sure he was treated for his wounds. Secondly, she wanted to know what exactly what happened with him and Calari.   


************

  
Ignis allowed time for him to be treated and settled before going into to see him. The Queen stood outside the room with her husband. Their suspicions were correct. She stood with her back against a wall as Noctis was pacing back and forth. They both looked at each other, they both shared the same look. Ignis looked like she was about to speak when Noctis spoke first. 

"So we were right about Perkins," he spoke quietly. 

Ignis turned her head to her husband. "Hm, indeed, he will have questions that we do not have the answers to Noct..." 

Ignis was right, they could only answer certain questions like who he was, what he was like and how he died but that was as far as it went in regards to Cor. They both let out a sigh as they entered the room Perkins was resting in. 

He was silent at first, but he turned to the sound of the footsteps. Though he lost his sight merely hours ago his hearing had perked up incredibly. Ignis knew what that felt like. She was going to tell him all about the experience one he knew everything. She didn't want him to feel alone with this predicament. First thing was first, The King and Queen wanted to see what he wanted to say. 

"What do you know of my father?" He asked bluntly. 

Ignis and Noctis were waiting for this moment. Ignis decided to take it upon herself to tell Perkins about Cor. She sat down on the edge of the bed and began to tell him stories of Cor. She told him about how he helped Noctis after the fall of Insomnia. She also told him how he was the best fighter in the whole Kingdom of Lucis and how he was Leader of the Lucian Crownsguard. Noctis chimed in and told Perkins about his personality and how he was a stubborn but loyal man. Noctis also began to talk about their relationship, Cor didn't always see eye to eye with some of the things that the group did but offed his advice when it was needed. 

"So where is he now?" Perkins asked. 

"The fall of the wall and Cerberus...he didn't make it..." Ignis spoke softly. 

Perkins sighed as he leaned his head back into the pillow before turning back to the direction to Noctis and Ignis. He began feeling around for the edge of the bed but Ignis helped him to his feet. 

"It gets easier...trust me..." She hands him the cane she used when she lost her sight. 

Perkins nodded and took a hold of the cane as Noctis clipped his katana sheath to his belt so he knew where it was. Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. She was going to train him to fight blind. She didn't want him to struggle with it. Perkins was grateful for her help. He didn't expect the woman he was training to protect to offer him guidance but that was the kind of person she was. 

"What of Calari?" He asked softly. 

"She is safe and secure, we will get to the bottom of what is happening to her, I promise," Noctis replied firmly. 

Perkins nodded. He knew his way around the Citadel anyway so there was no need for someone to guide him. He decided to take a walk to the gardens outside. He had a little spot he remembered where he would go and think. The cold air wrapped around him like a blanket, it was almost welcoming to him. He always enjoyed coming here to think but this time it was different. He felt a presence with him. One he hadn't felt before. He grabbed the hilt of his katana when he felt a firm hand on his.

"Exactly like I would have been..." spoke a male voice. 

"Who is there?" Perkins tried to pinpoint the sound of the voice but couldn't.

Perkins felt the presence getting closer and warmer. He let himself relax as he sat down on the ground. He felt something in front of him. The young glaive wanted to reach out but decided against it as he wasn't sure what was there. 

"The cub has finally grown up into a Lion," male spoke calmly. 

Perkins froze at the sentence. Cub? The only person to call him that was the nurse at the orphanage before she allowed him to join the Kingsglaive. How did this man know of that? He was about to speak but heard the sound of the man shifting himself to sit next to Perkins. 

"I am sorry that you have to meet me like this..." The man spoke in a quiet tone. "My name is Cor Leonis and you are my son..." 

Perkins shifted in his spot as he turned to where Cor's voice was coming from. He already knew about his linage. The son of Cor The Immortal. There was no way he would be able to live up to that. As if Cor was reading his mind, he placed a hand on Perkin's shoulder. 

"Do not think that you can't do great things, I know you can because you got the best people around you to help you accomplish that. Things are going to be hard but I am going to watch you every step of the way..." Cor began to talk like a father would to his son. "Don't do what I did and faced all my problems alone, keep those people close to you and help them when they need it."

Perkins felt one final touch from his father before Cor vanished. He knew what he had to do now. He had to go and talk to Calari before another episode comes along. He wanted to know what was going on with her as he wasn't going to give up on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for how long it has taken to post this, with all that is happening right now I couldn't focus writing but I am here now and thank you for waiting patiently for it this chapter. I am definitely going to be trying to update this as much as I can for everyone.


End file.
